With the improvement of people's livelihood, the scope of life becomes increasingly narrow. To make up for hollow souls, an increasing number of people start to raise pets, among which dogs, the most faithful friends of human beings, are the most popular. To make pets live comfortably, there are more and more food, toys, and medicine invented for pets. While dogs are fed with food, it is more important to generate interactions between dogs and people so as to cultivate a bond and provide dogs with a free playing space. People usually achieve amusing interactions through making dogs pick up for them food or objects they throw away.
Traditionally, bones or bone-shaped objects made of other materials serve as the food for dogs to pick up while dogs are usually supposed to pick up small objects such as flying discs, shoes, and baseballs. However, traditional objects for dogs are made of a layer of cloth and sponge and are not resilient to compression or bites. In addition, available dog-biting toys are usually free of flavor. Some individual products are covered with a little spice on the surface, but the spice would soon evaporate without being retained for a long time.